Learning to Fall
by HRL
Summary: Parce qu'au fond, une rupture, c'est faire le deuil d'une relation passée. House et Cuddy, au travers des 5 étapes du deuil. Post 7x15.
1. Denial

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

Comme promis, je ne vous ai pas abandonné bien longtemps, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction !

Pendant les 24 heures qui ont suivit Bombshells, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais écrire sur le Huddy, mais finalement, 2 jours après, je me suis mise à cette fiction et depuis je ne m'arrête plus ! Je prévois 6 chapitres (oui ! Moi ! Je suis capable de faire plus de 4 chapitres ! Youhouu)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Disclaimers **_**:**_ Rien ne m'appartient, sinon croyez moi que la saison 7 se serait passée autrement ! Je n'écris que pour me remonter le moral et essayer de remonter celui de tous les Huddies en peine ! Mais merci **David Shore **de me laisser emprunter ses personnages (même si je ne lui ai pas demandé haha!).

**Genre :** Drama/Romance

**Rating :** **T** (présence de scènes à caractère sexuel, allusions à la drogue, l'alcool et que sais-je encore !), donc âmes sensibles et innocentes, passez votre chemin :)

**Résumé **: Post 7x15. Parce qu'au fond, une rupture, c'est faire le deuil d'une relation passée. Les 5 étapes du deuil par House et Cuddy.

Cette histoire est donc inspirée des 5 étapes du deuil par Elisabeth Kübler-Ross. Logiquement, les 5 premiers chapitres seront donc : le déni, la colère, le marchandage, la dépression et la résignation.

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 – Le déni**

Il était seul.

Elle était partie. Depuis qu'il avait refermé sa porte derrière elle et qu'il s'était assit sur le sol de sa salle de bain, il se répétait cette phrase en boucle. Mais il n'y croyait pas. Il ne voulait pas croire que tout était fini. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était seul à nouveau, alors qu'une trentaine d'heure auparavant, il était chez elle, sur le sol de sa chambre, prêt à lui faire l'amour. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout allait si mal alors que quelques heures auparavant, ils se réjouissait que la tumeur sur son rein soit bénigne.

Il regarda les pilules dans sa main, priant intensément pour que tout ceci soit une hallucination. Mais il savait que cela n'en était pas une, il n'avait prit qu'un seul comprimé. Pas assez pour le replonger dans la démence.

Elle était vraiment partie.

Il jeta un regard aux comprimés, puis vers l'entrée de sa salle de bain. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle déboule, comme la dernière fois, et vienne le sauver, encore une fois. Il voulait qu'elle vienne, lui dire que même si c'était un con irrécupérable, et qu'elle ne voulait pas l'aimer, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Mais il n'y avait personne, il était seul. Et il avait mal.

Il ramena sa main à sa bouche et avala les pilules qui l'avaient sauvé autant de fois qu'elles l'avaient détruit.

Puis il attendit, inlassablement, que quelque chose se passe. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se sentait déjà plus léger. La Vicodin avait toujours cet effet un peu euphorisant. Mais il ne sentait pas aussi bien que d'habitude. Il cherchait à comprendre Cuddy, déceler n'importe quel indice dans ses dernières paroles, lui indiquant qu'elle allait revenir. Mais il ne trouva rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver, mais il se refusait de l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait pas être définitivement partie. Il ne le supporterait pas. Alors il continua à ignorer sa conscience qui lui criait que c'était fini.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le bruit de sa porte d'entrée le sortit de sa torpeur. Dans un élan d'espoir, il releva violemment la tête pour reconnaître son intrus mais fut déçu d'apercevoir Wilson qui se précipitait vers lui.

- « Cuddy m'a appelé. Elle m'a demandé de passer te voir mais n'a rien dit de plus. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien, je me suis inquiété… » déclara Wilson, essoufflé.

House sourit, ironiquement. Encore heureux qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle sortait de chirurgie et elle était venu lui faire un speech absurde sur l'impossibilité de leur relation. Elle n'allait pas bien parce qu'elle regrettait. Elle allait revenir, il voulait encore y croire.

- « Je vais bien. » grogna House.

Wilson baissa les yeux, attiré par la petite bouteille orange que House tenait dans les mains. Il la lui arracha des mains et s'exclama, ébahit :

- « Qu'est-ce que… C'est de la Vicodin ? House ! »

- « J'ai mal à la jambe. » déclara House d'un ton neutre.

- « Mais bien sûr. Tu es clean pendant plus d'un an et demi, et comme par hasard, tu n'as besoin de la Vicodin que le soir où tu as cru que Cuddy allait mourir ! Quelle coïncidence ! Tu as intérêt à arrêter ça tout de suite si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te quitte ! »

Ces paroles furent comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de House. Il commençait à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

- « Tu as une heure de retard… » dit-il, la gorge serrée.

- « Comment ça ? » l'interrogea l'oncologue, inquiet.

- « Elle est venue me quitter il y a une heure. » dit-il d'une voix si basse que Wilson se demanda s'il n'avait pas halluciné.

- « Quoi ? Mais… »

Wilson était abasourdi. Ses deux meilleurs amis, qui avaient mis plus de deux décennies à s'avouer leur amour, et qui malgré les hauts et les bas, semblaient construire une relation solide, n'étaient plus ensemble. Pire encore, c'est Cuddy qui était partie alors que House commençait enfin à voir leur relation d'un bon œil et ne trouvait plus sans cesse des excuses pour la quitter. Ça devait être une mauvaise blague.

- « Tu te fous de moi ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas chez elle à essayer de la raisonner au lieu de te morfondre ? Tu ne peux pas abandonner comme ça ! »

- « Ça ne servirait à rien… » dit le diagnosticien d'une voix toujours aussi faible.

Il réalisait petit à petit, que c'était terminé. Qu'il était tout seul et le resterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. L'angoisse et la tristesse lui comprimaient la poitrine.

- « Bien sûr que si ! Ça fait des mois qu'elle se bat pour votre relation, pour ne pas que tu la quittes ! C'est à ton tour de te battre pour ça, tu ne vas pas la laisser partir comme ça ! »

- « Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est fini Wilson. Elle est partie pour de bon cette fois… »

Enfin, il avait arrêté de nier.

De son côté, Cuddy avait fini par se coucher pour échapper au regard emplit de pitié de sa sœur. Les larmes elles, étaient toujours là. Le sommeil, par contre, ne venait pas.

La place à côté d'elle était désespérément vide. Elle avait froid sans sa présence. Elle se leva et commença à fouiller ses tiroirs avec frénésie. Elle ne trouva rien. Elle si dirigea dans la salle de bain et là, à côté d'une de ses nuisettes, elle l'aperçue. Son T-shirt bleu foncé qu'il aimait tant enfiler pour dormir. Rapidement, elle se délesta des vêtements qu'elle avait enfilés pour mettre le T-shirt de House.

Tout de suite, elle se sentit un peu mieux, enivrée par son odeur. Sentant le tissu contre sa peau nue, et cette odeur si masculine qui s'y était imprégnée, elle eut un instant l'impression de sentir une de ses caresses. Cela lui fit mal autant que ça l'apaisa.

Elle se coucha à nouveau, de son côté à elle, comme si elle espérait encore qu'il vienne se glisser sous les couvertures à côté d'elle. Tout était arrivé si vite, la peur du cancer, la déception à cause de House, le soulagement, la Vicodin. Et, en quelques minutes, ce qu'elle avait mis des mois, des années à construire, s'était écroulé. C'est elle qui était partie mais elle avait pourtant encore du mal à croire que tout était terminé. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit un de ses cauchemars angoissants qui l'avaient accompagnée ces derniers jours. Mais elle devait faire face à la réalité.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller à lui, profitant, en dépit de sa présence, du fantôme de leur relation, par cette odeur qui persistait. C'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Elle était seule désormais.

* * *

_Ce chapitre n'est qu'une petite entrée en matière, mais dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ^^_


	2. Anger

**Hello !**

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2, donc pour ceux qui suivent, la colère ! Donc comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ce qui suit n'est pas de tout repos.

Le chapitre sur le chantage étant déjà écrit (oui j'écris mes chapitres dans le désordre, ne cherchez pas à me comprendre je n'y arrive pas moi même), il arrivera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, sûrement mercredi.

Je tiens à préciser que la fic entière à été pensée entre le 715 et le 716 donc je ne prends pas en compte les épisodes suivant le 715 (donc pas de Dominika par ici ! Ouf !)

Si jamais vous voulez un petit accompagnement musical : youtube .com /watch?v=uTgjrZg9eo8

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

Chapitre 2 – La colère

Pour la deuxième journée de suite, House était dans son canapé, avec une bouteille de bourbon, à masser sa cuisse. Il avait retrouvé ses vieilles habitudes à une vitesse impressionnante. La seule différence étant, qu'en plus de se détruire, il voulait entraîner Cuddy dans sa chute. Il avait enfermé tout son amour pour elle dans un coin reculé de son cœur et avait laissé la **colère** le submerger. Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait tellement que si sa jambe ne l'avait pas tant fait souffrir, il se serait fait un plaisir d'aller chez elle pour lui hurler sa rage. Et sa douleur. Ou peut-être qu'il l'embrasserait aussi. Tout était confus. L'amour et la haine qu'il ressentait envers elle se mélangeaient.

Il entendit le bruit d'une main frappant à sa porte et se dirigea pour accueillir son "invitée" d'un pas décidée. Il avait appelée la vieille agence de prostituées dont il avait autrefois été un fidèle client et avait demandé qu'on lui envoie une fille. « Tout sauf une brune aux yeux bleus » avait-il précisé.

Il ouvrit la porte et sourit, satisfait. Elle était assez grande, blonde, les yeux marrons, un air vulgaire. Tout ce que Cuddy n'était pas. C'était parfait.

Il lui montra la chambre du doigt et l'y rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, en boitant lourdement. Elle avait déjà enlevé ses vêtements. Son corps était parfait. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire qui se transforma en rictus lorsqu'il pensa à un autre corps, bien plus parfait et auquel il n'avait plus accès. Il ignora le pincement désagréable au niveau de sa poitrine et alla la rejoindre. Elle se mit au travail.

Alors que sa bouche s'occupait d'une partie sensible de son anatomie, elle tenta de le caresser mais il lui coinça les poignets. Il voulait du sexe, rien qui ne ressemble de près ou de loin à de la douceur ou de la tendresse. Il prit le contrôle de la situation.

Il lui faisait certainement mal mais il s'en fichait complètement. Et elle ne disait rien. Elle n'avait rien à dire, il la payait pour ça. Il se fit plus dur, plus violent et arriva finalement à la jouissance physique. Cependant, même les endorphines libérées ne suffisaient pas à le calmer, ne suffisaient pas à le faire se sentir mieux. Il s'écarta de la prostituée et aboya :

- « Cassez-vous. L'argent est à côté de la sortie. »

Sans demander son reste, la jeune fille se leva, alla se rhabiller dans le salon et il l'entendit claquer la porte d'entrée quelques minutes plus tard.

Il soupira, remit son caleçon et se releva puis partit errer dans son appartement. Il fallait qu'il quitte ce lit au plus vite. Il avait ressentit le plaisir d'une vengeance malsaine lorsqu'il avait allongé la prostituée dans le lit où Cuddy l'avait parfois rejoint. Maintenant il se sentait sale.

Et puis, ça ne changeait strictement rien. Cuddy n'en savait rien de toute façon. Et il était toujours autant en colère. Il avala d'une traite le verre de bourbon qu'il venait de se servir et continua de faire les cent pas dans son appartement, espérant que la douleur à sa cuisse qui se faisait de plus en plus forte finirait par lui faire oublier qu'il bouillait intérieurement de rage.

Il finit par atterrir dans la salle de bain qu'il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement. Il devait bien rester une trace de son passage, _quelque chose_ qui lui appartenait. Il tomba sur un flacon de lotion pour le corps qu'il balança aussitôt contre le mur opposé, dans un accès de rage. Il fallait qu'il laisse éclater sa colère. Cependant, il le regretta aussitôt lorsque le liquide qu'il restait dans le flacon maintenant brisé en mille morceaux se répandit au sol, libérant des arômes fruités. L'odeur de Cuddy.

House essuya une larme de rage et balança d'autres objets à travers la pièce, dont une bouteille de parfum qui lui appartenait mais dont il ne s'était presque jamais servit. Une odeur plus masculine couvrit la précédente. Instantanément, il se sentit mieux.

Il se laissa glisser au sol, vidé. Il observa la pièce autour de lui, pour évaluer les dégâts. Des objets brisés, des bouts de verres dont un qui s'était planté dans sa main lorsqu'il s'était laissé tomber par terre. Il saignait abondamment maintenant, mais il s'en foutait. Il se focalisa un instant sur la douleur qu'il ressentait à la main, sur le liquide rougeâtre qui s'écoulait et qui lui fit oublier, l'espace de quelques minutes, que son cœur était brisé et qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal.

Le lendemain, il retourna à l'hôpital, évitant les regards interrogateurs de son équipe quant à l'état de sa main, ainsi que les questions incessantes de Wilson quant à sa stabilité mentale. A la place, il s'enferma dans son bureau pour réfléchir à la façon dont il allait la blesser. Il voulait la faire souffrir, qu'elle ait mal autant que lui. Il avait mis plusieurs heures avant de trouver le bon plan, mais finalement il termina de tout mettre en place, satisfait.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Cuddy le bipa, l'heure de la revanche avait sonné.

Il se dirigea d'un air faussement nonchalant vers le bureau de la doyenne et ouvrit la porte avec sa canne, faisant perdurer les vieilles habitudes, comme si rien n'avait changé. Il sourit légèrement lorsqu'il vit Cuddy fulminer, appuyée contre son bureau, lançant un regard noir à une jeune femme qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Lorsque qu'elle aperçut le diagnosticien, elle lui lança à lui aussi un regard mauvais. Elle était agrippée à son bureau et ses jointures avaient blanchi tellement elle était crispée. C'était parfait.

Il fit semblant de l'ignorer ouvertement et sourit à la jeune fille avant de s'adresser à elle :

- « Attends-moi dehors, j'arrive » dit House en lui faisant un clin d'œil sous le regard exaspéré de Cuddy.

Une fois la jeune femme dehors, la doyenne explosa :

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans mon bureau ? »

- « Je lui ai dit que j'allais lui montrer qui était le patron. Elle a encore un peu de mal avec l'anglais, on a du mal se comprendre. » répondit House avec un petit sourire faussement désolé.

- « Tu ne peux pas te taper une prostituée au travail ! » s'exclama Cuddy. Elle faisait tout pour garder le contrôle mais c'était trop dur. Elle savait qu'il faisait tout pour la blesser et il y arrivait parfaitement. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui montrer.

- « Tout de suite les grands mots ! » s'exclama House en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi qualifies-tu de prostituées les filles avec lesquelles je couche ? Parce que je te rappelle que tu étais l'une d'entre elles il y a peu. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois te payer ? » finit-il d'un ton innocent.

Il allait trop loin. Il était en train de bafouer leur relation en la rabaissant au rang de prostituée. Cuddy inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme. Elle ne devait pas lui donner satisfaction en montrant à quel point la situation la faisait souffrir. Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- « Va donc la rejoindre au lieu de dire des conneries et me faire perdre mon temps, » soupira-t-elle, découragée.

Le sourire mauvais de House s'effaça aussitôt. Elle ne réagissait pas. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber comme ça ! Il l'avait insultée, elle était censée réagir, montrer que ça la touchait. Mais elle était déjà retournée derrière son bureau, la tête plongée dans ses papiers, l'ignorant superbement.

Il sortit du bureau dépité. Il avait sentit le ton monter petit à petit, la conversation s'envenimer et, connaissant le caractère de la doyenne, il aurait pu jurer que l'explosion était imminente. Et puis rien. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, la tension était retombée, Cuddy avait arrêté de se battre. Comme si elle s'en fichait complètement, songea House. Ignorant le picotement au cœur qui s'emparait de lui à cette pensée, il soupira. Il allait devoir trouver un plan B, mais il devait absolument atteindre son objectif. Il voulait qu'elle perdre le contrôle pour montrer qu'elle se souciait encore un peu de lui, qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Il était décidé à frapper plus fort.

Elle gardait la tête haute. Mais dès qu'il fut sortit de son champs de vision, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle soupira profondément pour ravaler les sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge. Elle avait été stupide de croire qu'elle pourrait faire comme avant, subir et répondre aux piques et au sarcasmes de House comme elle le faisait par le passé. Car même si elle avait toujours été capable de refouler ses sentiments pour lui afin d'être une bonne patronne, cette fois, tout était différent. L'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé changeait tout, elle avait été stupide d'espérer le contraire. Chaque attaque de House la touchait plus profondément que jamais. Elle se leva et sortit de son bureau, en direction du bureau d'un certain oncologue.

Elle frappa discrètement et ouvrit discrètement la porte lorsque Wilson l'invita à entrer. D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea vers un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau et s'y laissa tomber lourdement.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? » demanda le médecin en voyant la doyenne soupirer.

En vérité, elle lui faisait de la peine. Il avait été en colère contre elle lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'elle avait quitté House. Il avait aussitôt déboulé chez elle et lui avait passé un savon dont lui-même ne se serait pas cru capable. Et puis, il avait vu ses yeux larmoyants. Il avait entendu ses explications. Et dernièrement, il voyait le comportement de House, qui même s'il agissait de la sorte parce qu'il était blessé, allait de plus en plus loin. Et finalement, il comprenait un peu pourquoi elle l'avait quitté, même s'il était convaincu que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. En attendant, il décidait de les soutenir, tous les deux.

- « Il invite ses putes dans mon bureau. » soupira Cuddy en posant ses coudes sur le bureau et en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

Wilson grimaça.

- « Je n'ai pas voulut m'énerver, parce que ça lui ferait trop plaisir, mais il sait frapper là où ça fait mal James. »

- « House est un gamin. S'il voit que vous ne réagissez pas, il va se lasser, » la rassura l'oncologue en posant une main compatissante sur son avant-bras.

- « Je l'espère… » murmura Cuddy en fermant les yeux, essayant de retrouver un peu son calme.

Alors qu'un silence apaisant régnait dans la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter, et laissant apparaître le fruit des tourments de la doyenne.

- « Tiens donc, » s'exclama House d'un ton enjoué. « Maintenant que notre chère doyenne en a fini avec l'estropié, elle propose ses services à notre oncologue national. »

- « Arrête House, ce n'est pas… » commença Wilson, excédé par le comportement de son ami.

- « Oh mais ne te tracasse pas pour moi Jimmy ! Entre potes, on partage tout ! Et puis, elle est beaucoup plus douée pour les faveurs sexuelles que pour la médecine, tu aurais tort de t'en priver ! »

- « La ferme ! » s'exclama Cuddy en se levant soudainement. « La ferme ! » répéta-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « Tu vas beaucoup trop loin. J'ai accepté tes frasques pendant des années parce que tu es un bon médecin, mais là, tu t'attaques directement à moi et j'en ai marre de te trouver des excuses ! Je n'arrête pas de culpabiliser parce que je t'ai fait du mal mais c'est fini ! Parce que si tu te souciais vraiment de notre relation, tu essaierais de me récupérer au lieu de toutes ces conneries ! » finit-elle, à bout de souffle les larmes aux yeux.

House ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle l'interrompit aussitôt.

- « Non, tais toi ! » dit-elle en levant une main. Elle tremblait. Elle avait envie de le frapper. Elle ne l'avait jamais autant détesté qu'à cet instant. Pourtant, elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se calmer avant de reprendre d'une voix sourde. « Si tu veux garder ton poste, tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux maintenant. Et ne viens plus m'adresser la parole. Parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'hésiterais plus à te renvoyer, et crois-moi, je n'aurais plus aucun scrupule à le faire. »

Elle lui lança un dernier regard haineux et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Les deux hommes était abasourdis. Wilson avait suivit la conversation, muet de stupeur, la bouche grande ouverte en regardant l'altercation de ses deux meilleurs amis. House était dépité. Il ne pensait plus à rien, à part aux paroles de la doyenne qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un état pareil. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, jamais elle n'avait perdu le contrôle à ce point. Il savait qu'il la blessait mais il ne pensait pas que l'explosion serait si forte.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, à la place qu'occupait la doyenne quelques minutes plus tôt lorsque l'oncologue s'apprêta à prendre la parole.

- « Sans commentaire ! » l'interrompit House. « J'ai besoin de réfléchir… »

Une heure plus tard, il était devant le bureau de la doyenne. Il entra silencieusement, sans frapper et se planta face à elle. Elle leva les yeux de son ordinateur et le dévisagea, mécontente.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce que tu serais devenu une sorte de masochiste qui fait tout pour que je lui en colle une ? Parce que là je pense que je vais bientôt craquer. » dit-elle en essayant de contenir à la fois ses larmes et sa rage.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement désespérée.

Etonnée par la douceur du ton avec laquelle il s'était adressée à elle et qui contrastait avec sa hargne de la journée, elle en oublia un instant sa colère et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- « Pour te récupérer. » précisa-t-il, répondant à sa question muette.

Cuddy soupira et baissa les yeux. Il avait retenu. Bien sûr qu'il avait retenu ses paroles, seulement elle les avait laissées s'échapper dans un élan de colère. Il n'était pas censé savoir qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il montre qu'il était prêt à faire de gros efforts pour revenir avec elle. Qu'il lui montre à quel point elle comptait pour lui.

- « Tu as dis que c'était possible, » reprit-il. « Tout à l'heure, tu as dis que aurais voulu que je fasse tout pour te récupérer plutôt que d'agir comme je l'ai fait. Alors je te le demande, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te récupérer ? »

- « Je suis désolée House. Je crois que j'en ai assez vu aujourd'hui pour avoir définitivement envie de passer à autre chose. Sors de mon bureau. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton ferme, que quiconque aurait pu prendre pour autoritaire, mais House avait entendu le semblant de supplication qui se cachait derrière ses paroles. Il l'avait tellement blessée qu'elle ne supportait plus sa présence. Il croisa une dernière fois son regard humide et sortit de la pièce, penaud, pour se diriger vers le parking et rentrer chez lui.

Maintenant qu'il lui avait enfin craché à la figure toute la colère qu'il retenait, il croyait qu'il se sentirait mieux. Au contraire, voir l'air accablé de la doyenne et ses yeux larmoyants lui fit beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. Il n'était pas soulagé, mais il n'était plus en colère. Il voulait juste être avec elle.


	3. Bargaining

**Booooonjour tout le monde !**

Me voilà en cette matinée grisâtre pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre !

Un grand merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, qui me font comme toujours extrêmement plaisir ! La suite est en cours d'écriture, j'espère bien pouvoir vous la poster dimanche soir :)

Si vous voulez un peu de musique pour ce chapitre : youtube. com/watch?v=uMhL2CAzstc

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 – Marchandage**

Cuddy était étalée dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Le sommeil n'avait jamais été aussi long à venir que ces derniers temps. Mais rongée par les regrets, la culpabilité et la douleur, le soir était devenu un cauchemar. La place vide à côté d'elle la rendait malade.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des coups contre sa porte. Des coups de canne. Bois contre bois, elle reconnaîtrait cette façon de frapper entre mille. House. A 23 heures. Ça n'était jamais bon signe. Surtout depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté et qu'il se vengeait en faisant passer ses nerfs sur elle. Elle soupira et enleva le T-shirt qu'elle portait pour remettre un de ses pyjamas à elle. Elle se sentait déjà assez pathétique de dormir avec son T-shirt à lui, sur SON oreiller, juste pour être entourée de son odeur. Il n'avait pas besoin de la savoir.

Les coups se firent plus puissants et elle crut un instant que Rachel s'était réveillée. C'est ce qui allait se passer s'il continuait comme ça.

Elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Alors elle se dirigea à contrecœur vers sa porte d'entrée pour faire face à celui qu'elle pleurait comme un mort depuis quelques jours.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin face à face, ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, préférant s'observer mutuellement. Essayant de gérer la vague de douleur qui les submergeait alors qu'ils croisaient le regard de l'autre.

- « J'ai besoin de toi. » déclara enfin House.

- « House… » soupira Cuddy. « Tu ne peux pas venir là, il faut que tu partes. »

- « S'il te plaît, » la supplia-t-il. « Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi. Je veux arrêter mes conneries, je te jure. Je ne peux pas le faire si tu n'est pas là. Ça fait trop mal. »

Elle le dévisagea un instant, son estomac se tordant de douleur quand elle vit son regard désespéré, les cernes sous ses yeux et ses mains tremblantes agrippées à sa canne. Elle se dégoutait de lui faire autant de mal. Elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras et lui faire tout oublier. Mais elle voulait aussi l'aider et elle savait que cela demandait certains sacrifices.

- « Je ne peux pas House. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

- « Mais j'ai BESOIN DE TOI ! » s'exclama-t-il en haussant la voix.

- « Et moi ? Et moi quand j'ai eu besoin de toi ? Tu n'étais pas là House ! Il a fallut que tu te drogues pour venir me voir ! » rétorqua Cuddy, elle aussi d'une voix plus forte.

- « J'ai pris un comprimé. Un seul. Un comprimé pour gérer la douleur, arrête d'en parler comme si j'étais complètement défoncé. »

- « Ce n'est pas à propos du comprimé, je te l'ai déjà dis. » reprit-elle d'un ton plus calme. « C'est à propos de toi et de ta manie de fuir tes sentiments. D'en avoir peur. Est-ce que tu m'aurais avoué que tu choisirais d'être heureux avec moi plutôt que de sauver tes patients si tu n'avais pas été complètement bourré ? Est-ce que tu aurais été capable de venir me voir à l'hôpital sans ta Vicodin ? Est-ce que tu serais là, maintenant si tu n'en avais pas pris et si tu n'avais pas bu ? »

House se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Cuddy se rapprocha de lui et dit d'une voix douce :

- « Je t'aime. J'étais sincère quand je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas que tu changes. Je le pensais vraiment. Parce que malgré tout, je t'aime comme tu es. Même si tu ne changes pas, je continuerais à t'aimer. Mais j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux. Je ne peux pas être avec toi. Pas comme ça. »

- « Si tu le voulais vraiment… » commença House en grognant.

- « Ce n'est pas aussi simple House. Je préfèrerais largement être heureuse dans tes bras que dans cette situation, mais c'est pour notre bien à tous les deux. Même si tu ne le vois pas encore. »

- « Si c'est simple. Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus mal ? Etre avec moi alors que je te déçois tout le temps ou être loin de moi alors que tu m'aimes ? »

- « Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ça ne pourrait pas marcher comme ça. Je ne vais pas revenir avec toi sous prétexte que c'est trop douloureux d'être séparée de toi. Ça ne serais pas bien, pour nous deux. On ne peux pas continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien et ignorer que ce n'est pas le cas.»

- « Ça allait très bien avant que te tu mettes à me reprocher tout un tas de choses. »

- « J'ai été dure avec toi, j'en ai conscience. Notre dispute quand tu m'a menti sur ton patient il y a quelques mois, les histoires de brosse à dent et de poubelles non-sorties. C'était des choses qui me dérangeaient, le mensonge m'a un peu blessée, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Je cherchais simplement des excuses parce que je sentais que quelque chose ne collait pas et je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Je suis désolée d'avoir poussé cette mascarade aussi loin. »

- « Alors maintenant, notre relation est une mascarade ? Je ne pensais pas avoir si peu compté pour toi ! » dit House d'une vois sèche, essayant de cacher à quel point elle le blessait, une fois de plus.

- « Non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais bien que c'est faux !» se défendit aussitôt Cuddy. « Cela restera toujours la relation la plus importante de ma vie. »

- « Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire, je ferais n'importe quoi ! » s'exclama House, la suppliant de nouveau. Il s'était rapproché d'elle et avait encadré son visage de ses grandes mains. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux ! Tu veux qu'on se marie ? Que j'adopte Rachel ? Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! »

Les larmes de Cuddy s'étaient remises à couler. Les premières qu'elle laissait s'échapper devant lui depuis leur rupture. Il était trop près, trop suppliant. C'était trop douloureux. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de la chaleur que lui procuraient ses mains sur son visage, alors que ces derniers temps, elle avait si froid sans ses bras. Elle rouvrit les yeux et posa ses mains sur celles du diagnosticien pour se dégager de son étreinte.

- « Je suis désolée House. Il faut que tu rentres chez toi. »

Dépité, le diagnosticien laissa ses bras retomber lourdement le long de son corps et, sans un regard pour la doyenne, il retourna à sa moto. Elle l'arrêta :

- « Stop ! Je vais t'appeler un taxi, il est hors de question que tu remontes sur ta moto avec tout ce que tu as avalé et sous cette pluie. Tu vas te tuer. »

- « Ce serait peut-être une solution. » marmonna-t-il.

- « Tais-toi ! » cria la doyenne, alarmée. C'est ce qu'elle craignait depuis le début. Elle savait que sa propension à l'autodestruction risquait de mettre sa vie en danger, mais l'entendre en parler comme quelque chose de positif l'effraya d'autant plus.

Elle ferma la distance entre eux et posa une main sur son épaule pour le tourner vers elle. Il sursauta et fuit son regard alors elle fit doucement glisser sa main vers sa joue, ignorant les battements effrénés de son cœur, pour lui relever la tête.

- « Bien sûr que ce n'est pas une solution. » s'exclama la doyenne, la vois tremblante. « House », l'appela-t-elle pour qu'il arrête de la fuir du regard. Il plongea ses yeux perçants sans les siens. « Tu es beaucoup plus fort que tu ne le penses, il faut que tu t'en rendes compte. Tu ne peux pas avoir besoin de moi comme ça, ce n'est pas sain. Je ne peux pas être un substitut à ta Vicodin. Tu ne dois avoir besoin de personne d'une telle manière. Tu as des problèmes, il faut que quelqu'un t'aide mais ça ne peut pas être moi. Je ne peux pas être la personne qui te soigne et la personne que tu aimes. Ce sont deux choses différentes, qui n'ont rien à voir. »

- « Wilson… »

- « Je pensais plutôt à un professionnel. » dit-elle timidement. Elle vit House tiquer. « Tes problèmes à affronter tes sentiments ne sont pas anodins House. Tu as beaucoup évolué lorsque que tu as arrêté la Vicodin la dernière fois. Sans cela, on n'aurait jamais pu avoir la relation qu'on a eue. Tu étais sur la bonne voie mais tu as tout arrêté quand on s'est mis ensemble alors que je n'étais pas ton seul problème. Tu aurais dû continuer. Tu as fait des efforts et je sais que tu peux encore en faire. Je veux que tu ailles mieux, et pas uniquement pour moi. Il faut que tu le fasses pour toi. »

- « Je croyais que c'est ce que tu me reprochais justement, de toujours me faire passer en premier. »

- « C'est vrai. Parce que tu n'es pas capable de faire autrement, même si tu en a envie. Mais il faut d'abord que tu t'occupes de toi si tu veux pouvoir t'occuper des autres par la suite. » dit-elle d'une voix douce en caressant sa joue.

House acquiesça d'un air absent. Peut-être avait-elle raison, il n'en savait rien. Il était resté bloqué sur le fait que, malgré ses promesses et ses supplications, la doyenne ne voulait plus de lui. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

Elle appela le taxi qu'ils attendirent, assis sur son perron. Ils étaient déjà trempés par leur précédente conversation sous la pluie de toute façon. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta finalement devant la maison de la doyenne, celle-ci se leva et tendit une main vers House, qui a sa grande surprise l'attrapa pour s'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, face à face, le diagnosticien se rapprocha de Cuddy. Il avait besoin d'une dernière chose, il ne savait pas si elle était prête à lui accorder mais il se dit que cela valait le coup d'essayer.

Il se pencha vers la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient séparées que de quelques centimètres et elle acquiesça doucement, donnant son accord. Il franchit la distance restante et l'embrassa. D'abord doux, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre plus d'ardeur dans ce baiser qui serait sûrement le dernier. Elle devait probablement penser la même chose puisqu'elle y répondit avec autant de passion, mêlant ses larmes à leur baiser. Finalement à bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent pour récupérer, front contre front avant que Cuddy ne s'écarte complètement.

- « Au revoir Cuddy. » lui dit le diagnosticien en se dirigeant vers son taxi.

- « Prends soin de toi, » lui répondit la doyenne avant qu'il ne claque la porte de la voiture.

Elle rentra chez elle d'un pas lent, ignorant la pluie qui se mêlait à ses larmes. Elle réussit à se traîner jusqu'à son canapé où elle se laissa tomber, accablée par le poids de la douleur. Elle priait pour qu'il ait comprit, pour qu'il se batte, pour lui, et aussi pour eux. Elle voulait que ce cauchemar finisse au plus vite parce qu'elle avait réalisé qu'après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, vivre sans lui était insupportable.


	4. Depression

**Bonjour à tous !**

En ce dimanche, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai pris certains risques pour cette partie, et il est fort possible que certains d'entre vous déteste ce qui va suivre alors c'est avec une certaine anxiété que je poste. Je pensais partir sur autre chose de complètement opposé mais finalement, j'ai décidé de m'en tenir à mon idée d'origine, reste à voir si cela vous plaira ou non.

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews sur le derniers chapitre en comparaison aux deux premiers. Est-ce que vous avez déjà tous décroché ? '^^

Une petite musique pour ce chapitre : youtube. com /watch?v=vHyCQn1VrLE

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou non, ça m'intéresse toujours !

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Dépression **

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Tristes, froids, monotones. La vie semblait avoir perdu de ses couleurs. Il semblait improbable, aussi bien à House qu'à Cuddy, qu'ils aient pu être aussi heureux à peine une semaine auparavant, alors que maintenant, tout était vide et sans intérêt.

Cuddy s'accrochait à sa fille. L'amour de Rachel l'empêchait de s'effondrer et lui donnait un minimum de volonté. Julia était restée pour l'aider, officiellement à cause de son opération récente, mais toutes deux savaient qu'elle avait peur de la laisser seule, sachant la douleur que sa rupture lui avait causée. Elle avait donc décider de rester encore quelques jours.

De son côté, House s'enfonçait. Toujours plus profondément, dans les abîmes du whisky et de la Vicodin. Ses deux plus fidèles alliés. Il se présentait au travail, résolvait des cas auxquels il ne portait que peu d'intérêt et rentrait chez lui. Et tout les soirs, il ingurgitait son fameux cocktail explosif alcool-comprimés et faisait en sorte d'être défoncé le plus tôt possible afin de ne plus avoir à penser à la douleur qui l'accompagnait toute la journée.

Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Wilson étonnamment facilement. L'oncologue l'avait harcelé les premiers jours, le poussant à ne pas replonger dans la Vicodin, craignant encore une fois la folie ou l'overdose, ne sachant pas ce qui serait la pire. Mais House avait réussi à le duper à coups de belles paroles et d'un faux test sanguin. Son ami lui faisait désormais confiance et House se dit qu'il ne méritait pas que quelqu'un ait une si haute opinion de lui. Il savait que l'oncologue finirait par découvrir la vérité et serait déçu. Peut-être même qu'il ne voudrait plus lui adresser la parole et le laisserait retomber dans sa folie. Peut-être que c'était ça la solution.

House soupira et avala le énième comprimé de la soirée, accompagné aussitôt d'un verre de scotch. Après avoir émit des hypothèses sur la réaction de Wilson, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une autre personne qu'il essayait tant de bannir de son esprit. Mais les cheveux bouclé, les yeux éclatant, le corps gracieux et la peau douce de la doyenne lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Il se laissa tomber dans son canapé et se resservit un verre d'alcool qu'il avala d'une traite. Il pria pour que l'inconscience s'empare de lui au plus vite.

Il commençait juste à sombrer dans un tourbillon de pensées brouillonnes lorsque plusieurs coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il crut un instant qu'il rêvait mais la sensation désagréable causé par son précédent mélange lui souffla qu'il était bien réveillé. Il ne répondit pas, reprenant difficilement ses esprits. De plus, croyant que l'intrus était Wilson, il pria pour que son manque de réponse le fasse repartir.

Il fut surpris par une fois féminine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- « House ! Je sais que tu es là. »

Cuddy. Il soupira mais se leva tout de même, curieux. Se rattrapant aux divers meubles se trouvant sur son passage à chaque fois qu'il vacillait. Enfin, il lui ouvrit la porte.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » grogna-t-il, essoufflé par l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

Voyant l'état dans lequel il était, elle lui lança une regard peiné.

- « Je suis venue parce que tu as besoin de moi. Et parce que ça fait trop mal d'être loin de toi. » dit-elle en lui adressant un regard remplit de larmes.

Elle venait l'aider.

Il aurait voulu avoir assez de volonté pour la rejeter, lui faire comprendre que tout cela était de sa faute mais il voyait dans son regard qu'elle était là pour le sauver. Elle revenait pour lui.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, hésitante. Il s'éloigna un peu, perturbé, mais referma la porte derrière elle, comme pour l'empêcher de repartir.

- « Où est Rachel ? » demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- « A la maison, avec Julia. Je suis partie sans prévenir mais je sais qu'elle s'occupera bien d'elle si elle se réveille. »

House acquiesça, gêné. Ils se regardaient, immobiles. Ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Puis Cuddy s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son bras nu, le faisant frissonner.

- « Je t'aime tellement » murmura-t-elle en relevant vers lui son regard larmoyant.

- « Pourquoi tu reviens ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ? » demanda le diagnosticien, dans l'incompréhension totale.

- « Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Mais il faut que je sois là, avec toi. Tu as besoin de moi et je suis là. Je veux être là. »

Il l'admira quelques secondes. Elle était là, devant lui, telle un ange qui viendrait encore une fois le sauver de la perdition. Il passa ses bras autour de taille pour la serrer contre lui. Elle leva la tête vers lui pour lui tendre ses lèvres. Il comprit le message et les attrapa avec les siennes, d'abord en les frôlant simplement, puis en entraînant leurs bouches dans une danse sensuelle, lente et langoureuse. Il força la barrière de les lèvres et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. A partir de ce moment, leur étreinte devint plus sauvage, brutale.

Elle était comme une drogue. Elle avait sur lui un effet qui annihilait celui de tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité plus tôt. Tout avait changé, les nausées, la douleur étaient partis, remplacé par une sensation beaucoup plus primitive. Tel un feu ardent, le désir prenait toute la place.

Ils ressentaient tous deux le besoin de combler le manque du corps de l'autre comme une urgence. House lui enleva sa veste bleu marine et elle s'écarta de lui. Il lui lança un regard inquiet mais elle lui sourit, rassurante alors qu'elle attrapait sa main pour l'entraîner vers le canapé. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et il attendait, lui laissant la direction des opérations, complètement à sa merci. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et il sentit son cœur battre la chamade à cette vision, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle lui retira son jean et son caleçon pour caresser son sexe déjà tendu.

Puis, doucement, elle se releva et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, prenant garde de ne pas heurter sa cicatrice. Elle déboutonna sa chemise pour caresser son torse et fondit sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser alors qu'à son tour, il la délestait de ses vêtements. Une fois qu'elle fut nue, il caressa longuement son corps, admirant les courbes qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Il ne savait pas ce qui passait par la tête de la doyenne, peut être était-ce leur dernière fois alors il voulait se rappeler de chaque centimètre carré de sa peau soyeuse. Elle sourit en voyant son air admirateur puis nicha sa tête dans son cou, déposant à plusieurs reprises ses lèvres sur la peau qu'elle savait si sensible tandis qu'il lui caressait fermement la poitrine.

N'y tenant plus, elle souleva son bassin et s'empala lentement sur lui, ne le quittant pas du regard. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant plusieurs secondes, soupirant de plaisir et de soulagement quand à cette sensation de plénitude qui leur avait tant manquée. House passa un bras autour de la taille fine de la doyenne, pour la sentir toujours plus proche de lui, la poitrine compressée contre son torse, et il commença a onduler amplement des hanches. L'atmosphère de la pièce s'alourdit, le silence étant ponctué par les gémissement de Cuddy et les soupirs de diagnosticien. Les coups de bassin se firent plus rapides et plus durs et enfin, ils atteignirent le summum du plaisir presque simultanément.

La doyenne se laissa tomber sur le corps de son amant, se blottissant contre son torse tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Ils écoutaient cœur battre chamade à l'unisson et leurs respirations anarchiques lorsque House brisa le quasi-silence apaisant qui régnait :

- « Ne me laisse pas » la supplia-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans la chevelure de la doyenne.

- « Je ne partirais plus si c'est ce que tu veux. »

A ces paroles, House sentit son sang se glacer et son cœur rater un battement. Il fut un instant figé, réalisant la portée de l'information. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire la même expression que celle qu'il arborait quand il résolvait un de ses cas. Il venait d'avoir une révélation. « Je suis là parce que tu as besoin de moi. » « Je ne partirais plus si c'est ce que tu veux. » Comment ne l'avait-il pas compris avant ?

- « Je suis en train d'halluciner n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, sans pour autant se décoller du corps chaud contre lui.

- « House… » commença Cuddy, d'un air contrarié.

- « La vraie Cuddy n'aurait jamais abandonné ses principes comme ça. Elle a pris une décision et s'y tiendra jusqu'au bout. Parce qu'elle croit que je suis capable de changer. Parce qu'elle croit encore en moi… » Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, il savait que tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. « Tu n'es pas réelle. » conclut-il douloureusement.

La brunette sourit tristement avant de lui répondre :

- « Je pourrais l'être, je pourrais devenir ta réalité. » dit-elle d'une voix douce en caressant la chevelure poivre et sel du diagnosticien. « Je ne te demanderais pas de changer, je ne te demanderais jamais rien. Je me contenterais de t'aimer et de rester avec toi pour toujours. » continua-t-elle en glissant sa main sur la joue râpeuse de l'homme qui l'observait, pensif. « Tout ce que tu as à faire… »

- « C'est continuer à prendre assez de Vicodin pour que les hallucinations persistent, ce qui finira par me conduire à l'overdose. » House termina sa phrase à sa place.

- « Mais en échange, tu pourras passer tout ce temps avec moi, on pourrait être ensemble. » lui dit-elle en glissant ses mains sur son torse et déposant ses lèvres dans son cou.

Il attrapa délicatement son visage avec une de ses mains et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser lentement, lui frôlant d'abord les lèvres avant d'en mordiller une. Impatiente, elle se rapprocha de lui et scella leur lèvres, glissant sa langue dans la bouche du diagnosticien. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant plusieurs minutes avant que House ne s'écarte et lui dise d'un air triste :

- « Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux la vraie Cuddy. Je ne peux pas la décevoir encore une fois en replongeant dans ces conneries. »

- « Tu as tord. Tu ne la retrouveras peut-être jamais. » lui dit son hallucination, l'air furieuse. Elle était aussi belle que l'originale.

- « C'est possible. Mais elle vaut largement la peine que j'essaie. » conclut House.

Soudainement, il ouvrit les yeux, haletant. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle n'était plus là. Il ne savait pas très bien si cela avait été une hallucination ou un rêve atrocement crédible. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne voulait pas devenir fou. Il ne voulait pas revenir dans cet entre-deux monde où il s'était perdu entre ses désirs et la réalité deux années auparavant. Même si dans cette réalité, il était seul, face contre terre dans son propre salon, sa jambe lui faisant un mal de chien, il voulait s'accrocher. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever, attrapa sa cuisse douloureuse et se traîna vers la table basse, où trônait son téléphone portable. Il composa un numéro qu'il aurait préféré oublier et dit à la personne qui décrocha :

- « Bonjour, je voudrais prendre un rendez-vous avec le Dr Nolan. »


	5. Acceptance

**Bonjour à tous !**

Me voilà avec la dernière étape, mais qui n'est pas pour autant le dernier chapitre, rassurez-vous, je vous en prépare un autre après celui-là. Enfin, si ça vous intéresse parce que j'ai l'impression que beaucoup d'entre vous ont décroché et ne me suivent plus :( Faites moi signe si vous êtes toujours là !

La musique du chapitre, magnifique, alors allez l'écouter ^^ : youtube. com /watch?v=k2Wj2BwLVug

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot avant de partir ! Merci :)

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Acceptation **

Cuddy arpentait les couloirs de son hôpital, d'un pas saccadé, trahissant son stress. House venait de la bipper. Elle se dirigeait donc vers son bureau, complètement tendue. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se retrouver seule avec lui. En particulier dans des cas comme celui-ci, lorsqu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui voulait.

Elle arrivait au niveau de la porte, se demandant encore comment il fallait se comporter en sa présence lorsque ce qu'elle vit à travers la porte vitrée la scia sur place. Son cœur avait probablement raté un battement et elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier à une vitesse spectaculaire.

House était assis par terre, appuyé contre un mur de son bureau, tandis que Rachel était assise dans la même position, à l'opposé. Ils se lançaient la balle rouge et grise de House et à en juger par ses rires, la petite s'amusait comme une folle. Une fois de plus, elle fondit en voyant le diagnosticien s'occuper de sa fille, même si maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, cela lui déchirait le cœur.

Elle se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas le nouveau stratagème qu'avait trouvé House pour la torturer.

Elle tapota doucement à la porte pour signaler sa présence au diagnosticien qui l'accueillit avec un sourire crispé, ne sachant pas si le fait de voir sa fille dans son bureau allait la fâcher ou non.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit aussitôt :

- « Tu sais que tes infirmières sont incompétentes ? Celle a qui tu as confié Rachel était trop occupée à discuter et ne s'est même pas rendue compte que la petite est venue vers moi dès qu'elle m'a aperçu. Quoique maintenant, elle doit être en train de la chercher, terrifiée de subir les foudres de la directrice… » dit-il d'un air moqueur.

Il vit les sourcils de la brunette se froncer aussitôt. L'infirmière concernée allait passer un sale quart d'heure, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

- « Pour la santé mentale de tout l'hôpital, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que tu saches qu'elle était ici avant que tu te rende compte de sa « disparition » et que tu te mettes à hurler comme une hystérique. » reprit House tout en continuant de lancer la balle à la fillette.

Cuddy sourit, ne cherchant même pas à démentir le fait qu'elle serait probablement devenue hystérique si elle avait été voir l'infirmière pour récupérer sa fille sans savoir que celle-ci était avec House. C'était sa fille, ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, il était normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour elle.

Finalement, elle était rassurée de savoir que c'était House qui avait surveillé Rachel, plutôt que cette infirmière visiblement peu habituée à surveiller des enfants, à en juger par la facilité avec laquelle la fillette avait échappé à son contrôle.

De plus, Cuddy n'était pas surprise. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté House, Rachel n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui, demandant à sa mère quand il reviendrait vivre avec elles. La doyenne pouvait voir l'air déçu de sa fille lorsqu'elle essayait de lui expliquer qu'elle ne savait pas si l'homme allait revenir avec elles. Elle voyait aussi son sourire, à ce moment précis, alors qu'ils jouaient ensemble. Elle s'était attachée au diagnosticien, c'était évident. Alors qu'au début, elle n'avait pas voulu les présenter de peur que Rachel s'attache et que House se sauve, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait échoué et que tout était de sa faute. Qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir, que ce n'était pas qu'entre elle et House, mais que sa fille avait aussi été touchée par ce qu'il s'était passé. Que peut importe le fait que leur relation était bancale, tous les trois, ils avaient formé une famille pendant de quelques semaines.

Cuddy ravala difficilement ses larmes et s'arracha au sourire de sa fille pour regarder House.

- « Merci, » lui dit-elle doucement pour qu'il sache à quel point elle était reconnaissante qu'il ait pris soin de Rachel, faisant abstraction de leur rupture l'espace d'un instant. Il acquiesça légèrement en la transperçant du regard.

Elle eut un instant l'impression de faire un bond en arrière d'un an et demi. House était assis au même endroit, la balle dans les mains tandis qu'elle se tenait debout, à côté de lui, comme en cet instant. Il s'était relevé, s'était approché beaucoup trop prêt et lui avait sortit un « Vous me faites vraiment un drôle d'effet » qui l'avait perturbée plus que de raison. Elle aurait tellement revenir à ce moment où leur couple n'avait jamais existé et où tant de possibilités s'offraient à elle, notamment un avenir avec lui.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et soupira en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil du médecin pour observer sa fille jouer avec l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi mal, elle aurait presque eut l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, où ils formaient encore une famille, tous les trois.

Il lui manquait tellement, se dit-elle en l'observant discrètement. Comme s'il avait sentit son regard, il se tourna légèrement vers elle.

- « Comment ça se fait que tu aies dû l'amener avec toi à l'hôpital ? » demanda-t-il en désignant Rachel du menton.

- « Marina a eu une urgence, elle a dû rentrer chez elle et j'avais une réunion importante. J'ai essayé de la repousser mais c'était trop tard. Si j'avais su que ça durerait aussi longtemps, j'aurais cherché une autre baby-sitter plutôt que de la traîner à l'hôpital et la confier à la première venue… Bref, maintenant que c'est terminé, je vais prendre le reste de ma journée pour m'occuper de ma fille. » répondit Cuddy.

House acquiesça encore une fois, déçu. Il savait que les derniers mots de Cuddy reflétaient son besoin de sortir de son bureau au plus vite, alors qu'il serait bien resté avec la mère et la fille quelques heures de plus. Surveiller Rachel lui avait rappelé de bons souvenirs, et quoi qu'il en dise, il avait appris à apprécier l'enfant.

De plus, la présence de Cuddy dans son bureau, leur discussion presque normale et si calme, la plus calme depuis leur rupture, lui faisait un bien fou. Surtout depuis ses hallucinations, ses rêves et cauchemars qui lui paraissaient parfois si réels. Et le nouveau sevrage qu'il subissait. Même s'il n'avait repris la Vicodin que pendant quelques semaines, il s'y était à nouveau accroché comme à une bouée de sauvetage, l'éloignant de la douleur. Alors s'en débarrasser à nouveau n'était pas simple tous les jours, surtout parce qu'il était seul dans son combat.

Depuis sa première hallucination, il avait recommencé les séances avec le Dr Nolan. Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que la rechute de House était dû à un moment de faiblesse et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de l'interner à nouveau. Cependant, ces séances quasi-quotidiennes avec le psychiatre et la lutte acharné qu'il menait contre les opiacés le rendaient fragile. Encore plus que la dernière fois, parce que cette fois, il avait accepté de s'ouvrir beaucoup plus rapidement. Il voulait vraiment aller mieux, pour elle mais il lui restait un long chemin à parcourir.

Alors, il observa son visage marqué par la fatigue et la tristesse, ses épaules courbées et son air désolé lorsqu'elle dit à Rachel qu'il était temps de partir. Elle était malheureuse, tout son corps entier le criait et il réalisait enfin qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir autant de leur séparation. Il lui sourit timidement lorsqu'elle sortit de son bureau et répondit au signe de la main de Rachel, se disant que la bataille qu'il était en train de mener contre lui-même en valait vraiment la peine.

Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement chez elle, et après avoir réfléchit sur le chemin entre l'hôpital et sa maison, Cuddy en était arrivée à une conclusion : elle était coincée, la situation n'était pas prête de changer et jour après jour, elle regrettait un peu plus ses choix, tout en essayant de se rappeler les raison d'une telle décision. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose.

C'est pourquoi le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle arrivait à son hôpital, elle se dirigea vers James Wilson d'un pas déterminé.

- « Wilson ? Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler dans mon bureau ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix gênée en interrompant la conversation des deux médecins.

L'oncologue acquiesça d'un air bienveillant et la suivit tranquillement dans son bureau, après s'être excusé auprès de son interlocuteur.

- « Tout va bien Lisa ? »

- « Non ça ne va pas Wilson. Je n'y arrive pas. »

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la doyenne et ce qu'il vit le frappa. Elle était exténuée, son regard était complètement éteint. Il avait aussi remarqué sa perte de poids aussi rapide qu'inquiétante. Bien loin de la doyenne forte et indépendante qu'ils connaissaient tous, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle et passa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Elle fondit aussitôt en larmes.

- « C'est trop dur d'essayer de l'oublier en le voyant tous les jours, » sanglota-t-elle contre son épaule alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour d'elle. « Je n'en peux plus, ça fait des semaines que je n'arrive pas à dormir parce qu'il n'est pas à côté de moi, je n'arrive même plus à manger parce que la situation me tord l'estomac. Et Rachel n'arrête pas de me parler de lui… » Elle respira profondément avant de reprendre : « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'en conclus que j'ai besoin de partir… »

A ces mots, Wilson se tendit aussitôt mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Depuis le début, il craignait que l'un des deux décide de partir, anéantissant toutes leurs chances de se remettre ensemble. Et même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce que House trafiquait dernièrement, il savait qu'il faisait des efforts pour Cuddy et il avait peur que ce départ ne les ramène à la case départ. Cuddy sentit le tension qui émanait du corps de l'oncologue et rit légèrement avant de dire :

- « Relax Wilson. Quand je parle de partir, je voulais dire en vacances… »

L'oncologue soupira aussitôt de soulagement et la doyenne rit de nouveau.

- « Je ne suis pas encore prête à tout quitter, » reprit-elle d'une voix triste, « mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner quelque temps, de me ressourcer et de profiter de ma fille. Comme je n'ai pas vraiment pris de vacances ces dernières années, j'ai le droit à un mois de congés, le conseil d'administration a tout de suite accepté ma requête. »

- « C'est normal, vous ne vous reposez jamais. Je pense que ça peut vous faire beaucoup de bien. Vous voulez que je m'occupe de la paperasse pendant votre absence ? »

- « S'il vous plaît oui, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me remplaciez. C'est un poste important, j'ai besoin de le confier à quelqu'un de confiance. Mais si ça vous fait trop de travail, je… »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas Lisa, ça ira. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une vie sociale trépidante de toute façon, et puis, à part mon chat, personne ne m'attend à la maison », dit-il en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

A ces mots, Cuddy sourit franchement en séchant ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur la joue du médecin.

- « Merci James. Je vous laisse les commandes. » dit-elle avant de se diriger vers le porte-manteau pour récupérer sa veste.

Wilson la regarda rassembler ses affaires, les yeux rougis et les épaules affaissées. Oui, elle en avait bien besoin, se dit-il. Il l'avait toujours admirée mais ses derniers temps, il trouvait qu'elle faisait preuve d'un courage remarquable. Gérer un hôpital et un enfant était déjà difficile, mais gérer une rupture avec la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde devait être insoutenable. Il ignorait comment elle avait tenu jusque-là. En voyant comment elle avait craqué quelques minutes plus tôt, il se dit que finalement, House n'était peut-être pas celui qui avait le plus souffert de cette séparation. Et le fait que ce soit elle qui ait pris la responsabilité d'une chose qui la détruisait autant relevait d'un courage et d'une force extraordinaire.

Avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce, il l'attrapa par les épaules et lui dit d'un ton bienveillant :

- « Vous êtes forte Cuddy, vous arriverez à surmonter tout ça. En attendant, prenez soin de vous. »

La doyenne acquiesça, peu convaincue et le remercia une dernière fois avant de sortir de son hôpital.

Plus tard dans la matinée, House pénétra dans le bureau de Cuddy. Il avait arrêté d'envoyer son équipe lui demander les autorisations pour toutes les procédures dangereuses. Il y allait de nouveau lui-même, parce que même si la voir lui était toujours aussi douloureux, cela lui permettait de la surveiller, de vérifier qu'elle tenait le coup. Il fut donc très surpris de trouver son meilleur ami à la place de son ex-petite amie.

- « Où est Cuddy ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Elle est partie. » déclara Wilson.

Le cœur de House rata un battement.

- « Pardon ? » s'écria-t-il, malgré lui.

- « Elle prend un mois de vacances, » le rassura Wilson avec un léger sourire face à sa réaction.

- « Non mais t'es malade de me balancer ça comme ça ! » s'emporta House. En voyant le sourire de Wilson, il comprit que l'oncologue avait fait exprès de lui annoncer la nouvelle de cette manière, afin de tester sa réaction. Il lui lança un regard noir et quitta la pièce.

Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'elle était définitivement partie. Et, vu l'état dans lequel elle était dernièrement, cela n'aurait pas été si surprenant même s'il avait du mal à l'imaginer abandonner son hôpital. Et l'abandonner, lui.

Mais elle avait besoin de vacances, c'était indéniable. Elle avait besoin de prendre ses distances avec lui. Et peut être que ça leur serait bénéfique à tous les deux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son retour…

Il sourit en la voyant entrer à nouveau dans l'hôpital, un mois plus tard. Ses talons claquaient au sol, son pas était toujours aussi déterminé. Et elle était sublime. Son teint était plus hâlé grâce au soleil, elle avait repris quelques kilos et semblaient beaucoup moins fatigué. Elle avait arrêté de se détruire à cause de lui. Il sentit son estomac se tordre à l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui aurait réussi à la faire passer à autre chose, mais lorsqu'elle lui adressa un sourire triste alors que leurs regards se croisaient, il sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui sourit à son tour et la regarda se diriger vers son bureau.

Le soir même, en rentrant chez lui, il sentit le besoin urgent de s'installer à son piano, retrouvant la place qui avait été vide durant si longtemps. Ils caressa les touches de ses doigts, d'un mouvement si léger qu'aucun son n'en ressortait. Finalement, il soupira, ferma les yeux et laissa ses doigts courir sur les touches, reproduisant inconsciemment la mélodie qu'il avait composée en pensant à Cuddy deux ans auparavant. Lorsqu'il arriva à la touche finale, son cœur battait a toute vitesse. Il s'était laissé emporté par la musique, laissant tout son amour pour elle le submerger un instant. Alors que le silence envahit de nouveau la pièce, il sourit, apaisé. Il était prêt désormais.


	6. Aftermath

**Bien le bonjour !**

Le voilà enfin, le dernier chapitre (c'était censé être un épilogue mais vu la longueur, je crois qu'on peut l'appeler chapitre) de cette fiction, celui que vous attendiez tous (enfin j'espère) ! Je suis un peu triste que ce soit déjà la fin, parce que c'est ma plus longue fiction et que je m'étais habituée à passer tous mes week end dessus. Mais bo, il faut bien finir un jour et je dois dire que l'écriture de cette histoire m'aura beaucoup aidée dans mon deuil Huddyen x) J'espère que vous avez apprécié aussi !

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

**Epilogue - Conséquences**

House gara sa moto et fronça les sourcils. Instantanément, la jalousie le rongea et il regretta d'être venu. Il avait décidé de venir parler à Cuddy et la vision d'un autre homme sortant de chez elle lui déplut au plus haut point. Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit la doyenne sourire à cet inconnu mais fut soulagé lorsqu'elle se contenta d'une poignée de main pour lui dire au revoir. L'homme lui sourit en retour et repartit en direction de sa voiture, garée à quelques mètres de la moto de House.

Bien loin du calme et de l'assurance qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il était parti de chez lui, House bouillonnait. Mais surtout, il doutait. Et si elle avait vraiment décidé de tourner la page ?

Il était encore en train de se demander s'il devait partir ou rester lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Cuddy, surprise de le voir ici. C'était trop tard, il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et aller lui parler cette fois. Il retira son casque et se dirigea vers la doyenne qui se tenait encore dans l'embrasure de sa porte d'entrée.

- « House ! » s'écria joyeusement une petite voix.

Il eut à peine le temps de baisser la tête pour apercevoir une tornade rose se précipiter vers lui et lui enserrer les jambes. Rachel.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vue, lorsqu'il s'était occupé d'elle à l'hôpital, et il réalisa qu'elle lui avait manqué. Et apparemment, c'était réciproque.

- « Salut toi ! » dit-il d'une voix douce en ébouriffant les cheveux de la petite fille qui se dégagea en riant.

Il releva la tête vers Cuddy et répondit à son sourire timide. Il attrapa la petite main de Rachel et ils se rapprochèrent de la maison, pour retrouver la doyenne. La tension était palpable, les deux adultes ne sachant pas comment démarrer la conversation.

- « Tu te fais de nouveaux amis ? » demanda enfin House d'une voix neutre en désignant d'un signe de tête le coupé de l'inconnu qui sortait de la rue.

- « Que… Oh, non, John est juste le nouvel avocat de l'hôpital », dit doucement Cuddy, voyant où il voulait en venir.

- « Oui, les avocats sont des gens biens… », murmura House, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles.

Comprenant qu'il faisait référence à Stacy, Cuddy se défendit aussitôt :

- « Je ne le fréquente pas ! Pas que ça te regarde de toute façon ! » dit-elle d'un ton sec.

« Bravo House, tu as déjà réussi à l'énerver », se dit le diagnosticien en baissant la tête. Il était vraiment incapable de communiquer correctement avec elle et cela le désolait. Il soupira bruyamment.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Cuddy d'une voix plus douce, voyant l'air dépité du médecin.

- « Je voulais te prévenir que je suis prêt. » répondit-il timidement.

- « A quoi ? » l'interrogea Cuddy, peu certaine de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- « A assumer mes sentiments. Affronter mes problèmes. M'ouvrir aux personnes qui comptent pour moi et leur faire confiance. » déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Surprise, Cuddy le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte, ne semblant pas prête à lui répondre.

- « Je ne te demandes pas de te relancer tout de suite dans une relation avec moi. Je te demande juste une autre chance. Je sais que c'est au moins la 743ème que je te demande mais la différence, c'est que cette fois j'ai compris que tu avais raison. Que j'avais besoin de m'occuper de moi avant de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un correctement. Et maintenant je suis prêt. Prêt à faire les choses correctement. Prêt à prendre soin de toi et à t'aimer comme tu le mérites. »

- « D'accord », murmura Cuddy, sous le choc, ne réalisant même pas que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle était fatiguée de se battre contre lui. De devoir le tenir à distance alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le sentir à nouveau contre elle. Il semblait être prêt à tout pour elle et elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse sans lui. Elle voulait arrêter de lutter. Finalement, elle s'approcha de House et se jeta dans ses bras, ne retenant plus ses larmes de soulagement.

House se détendit et passa ses bras autour de la doyenne pour la serrer contre lui, imprimant les courbes de ce magnifique corps contre le sien et humant son odeur enivrante. C'était si bon de la sentir à nouveau près de lui. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et ferma les yeux, apaisé, tout en lui caressant les cheveux pendant qu'elle reniflait, blottie contre son cou.

- « Maman câlin House ! » s'exclama Rachel d'un ton enjoué. Elle avait été témoin de toute la scène, sans la comprendre mais semblait ravie de voir les deux adultes réconciliés.

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire à ces paroles et la Cuddy se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de House pour sécher ses larmes et offrir un sourire radieux à sa fille. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers le diagnosticien qui avait toujours un bras autour de sa taille et lui demanda :

- « Ça te dirais de rester dîner avec nous ? »

- « J'adorerais. » lui répondit-il avec ce petit sourire en coin qui la faisait fondre.

Elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant et attrapa sa main pour l'emmener à l'intérieur de la maison, tenant Rachel de son autre main. Entourée des deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus, elle se sentait à nouveau plus forte. Même si tout était loin d'être réglé avec House, elle espérait de nouveau et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, le repas ponctué de monologues plus ou moins compréhensibles de Rachel alors que les deux médecins se souriaient parfois, se dévorant du regard. Une fois le repas terminé, ils envoyèrent Rachel jouer dans la pièce adjacente, sachant qu'il était temps pour eux de parler sérieusement.

Ne sachant pas par où commencer, ils débarrassaient la table, cette fois en faisant tout pour éviter le regard de l'autre. Alors que Cuddy déposait les assiettes dans l'évier, House se posta derrière elle et se lança finalement :

- « Il faut que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas vraiment changé. Je serais toujours têtu, odieux avec les patients. Je vais continuer à éviter les heures de consultations, à te harceler sexuellement, devant tout le monde et en privé. J'ai évolué mais je n'ai pas changé. »

- « Je ne t'en demandais pas moins », lui répondit Cuddy en se retournant pour lui faire face, « c'est comme ça que je t'aime. »

Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, gênée de s'être si facilement laissée emportée par ses sentiments pour lui. Elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre :

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer ? Quand j'ai rompu avec toi, tu me reprochais de vouloir te changer et maintenant tu reviens pour me dire que j'avais raison ? Ça ne te ressemble vraiment pas, » dit-elle en le dévisageant, perturbée.

- « Je me suis rappelé pourquoi j'avais arrêté la Vicodin la première fois, pourquoi je suis allé à Mayfield et j'ai réalisé que ça en valait la peine, que je n'avais pas envie de redevenir aussi con qu'avant. » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle alors qu'elle paraissait toujours aussi troublée.

Cuddy enregistra silencieusement les informations qu'il venait de lui donner, cherchant le sens de ses mots avant de sentir son cœur se serrer :

- « Tu as recommencé à halluciner ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

- « Une fois, mais ça m'a suffit à comprendre que je n'avais pas le droit de te faire ça. » répondit doucement le diagnosticien.

- « C'était… Enfin est-ce que je… » Cuddy bafouilla en baissant la tête, ne sachant pas comment lui faire comprendre ce à quoi elle pensait.

House franchit la distance qui les séparait et passa sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme pour lui relever la tête.

- « C'était toi. » murmura-t-il, répondant à sa question silencieuse. « C'est toujours toi. »

Les yeux de la doyenne s'embuèrent aussitôt et elle détourna le regard alors que la main du diagnosticien lui caressait le visage. Encore une fois, il avait dû tant souffrir, et elle était la principale fautive, même si elle avait eu de bonnes intentions.

- « Mais ça m'a aidé finalement. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'une simple hallucination. Que c'est toi que je veux. Et que j'étais prêt à faire tous les efforts nécessaire. Alors j'ai appelé Mayfield… » commença-t-il.

Il sentit le corps de Cuddy se raidir au nom de l'hôpital psychiatrique et la rassura en continuant de caresser sa joue avec son pouce. Il reprit :

- « J'ai appelé Mayfield et j'ai repris mes séances avec Nolan. Tous les jours, j'allais le consulter. Il m'a fait parler, plus que la dernière fois. Je me suis plus ouvert en un mois de séances quotidiennes que je n'ai pu le faire en un an. On a parlé de mes problèmes. On a beaucoup parlé de toi, mais aussi de tout le reste. Et je vais mieux maintenant alors on a arrêté les séances quotidiennes, mais je continuerais à aller le voir une fois par mois. Parce que je veux continuer à être bien et je ne veux plus replonger. Je veux être celui qu'il te faut. »

Lorsque House termina son monologue, son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne s'était jamais autant dévoilé devant elle, il avait toujours préféré ignorer ses problèmes et faire comme si tout allait bien. Et maintenant, il avait peur de sa réaction, surtout parce qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer, probablement sans s'en rendre compte.

Puis, soudainement, elle colla son corps au sien, passa ses deux bras autour de son cou et murmura d'une voix rauque :

- « Embrasse-moi ».

Il ne se fit pas prier et fondit aussitôt sur les lèvres qui lui avait tant manqué. Leurs corps se collèrent un peu plus, si c'était encore possible et le diagnosticien suçota avidement la lèvre inférieure de la doyenne pour qu'elle entrouvre la bouche. Leurs langues se rejoignirent instantanément, se lançant dans des retrouvailles passionnées.

L'air venant à manquer, ils se séparèrent au bout d'un long moment, essoufflés, leurs cœurs battant à un rythme effréné. Front contre front, ils se sourirent et restèrent immobiles pendant de longues minutes, profitant du sentiment de plénitude qui les envahissait.

- « Il faut que j'aille coucher Rachel. » finit par déclarer Cuddy, sans pour autant s'éloigner du diagnosticien.

- « Fais donc ça, » répondit House d'un ton malicieux, « comme ça, on pourra enfin passer aux choses sérieuses ! » dit-il en lui lançant la un regard suggestif.

Cuddy éclata de rire et l'embrassa de nouveau, laissant longuement traîner ses lèvres sur la bouche du médecin avant de se retirer de ses bras.

Malgré les protestations de la fillette, et après l'avoir autorisée à déposer un baiser sur la joue de House, Cuddy partit la préparer pour la nuit pendant que le diagnosticien s'installait devant la télévision afin de choisir le film qu'il regarderait ensuite avec la jeune femme.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, comme il était toujours tout seul, House se dirigea vers la chambre de l'enfant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Cuddy, rayonnante, raconter une histoire à sa fille. Il s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte pour les observer et lorsqu'il vit Cuddy relever la tête vers lui pour lui sourire, il sourit à son tour, se disant que si c'était à refaire, il serait prêt à repasser par tous les mauvais moments qu'il avait connu au cours des dernières années parce qu'au final, la voir sourire valait bien tous les sacrifices du monde.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous attendiez à une fin aussi positive, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le coeur à la finir mal ! Alors je m'excuse si vous avez trouvé ça trop niais, je retournerais dans mon registres de prédilection, à savoir le drama, aussi vite que possible ! ^^_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot avant de partir ! Merci de m'avoir suivie !_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
